Valentine's Day
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Jou practices and reveals how he feels about a certain CEO. SetoJou minor YamiYugi


Hey everyone! Sorry for not writing in a while, but I got out of school early today and was struck with inspiration! It's weird because I was thinking of what we learned in Heath today (Sexual Diseases courtesy of APE. Happy Valentine's Day indeed). Anyway, let's get to it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any characters. Seto does own Jou, but that's another story….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaiba, you're a cold-hearted jerk who insults me more than what's healthy, but I like you. I made these for you, now take them before I eat them myself," Jou said loudly, holding a small box out in front of him.

In return he got a cold stare, alternating from his determined amber eyes and to the small box. The owner of the stare opened his mouth to answer, "No."

Jou stared at the other person before his shoulders slumped and he glared. "Dammit Yami! You're not supposed to say no right away!" Jou yelled.

Yami shrugged closing his blazing red eyes. "I do not understand why I am helping you with this anyway," Yami said folding his arms over his chest. Beside him, another teenager, almost identical other than the large amethyst eyes and shorter statue, glared reprovingly. "Yami," the shorter teen said sternly, "Jou-kun isn't ready to tell Kaiba-kun yet. You're supposed to help him practice!"

Yami opened one eye to look at the other and sighed. "Yugi, if Jou isn't ready to tell Kaiba by now, he never will be."

Jou blushed, glaring harder. "Shut up Yami. You're supposed to be supportive with this," he told him with a frown. Yami rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "I am supportive of this," he said giving Yugi's forehead a chaste kiss, "but I starting to think that you can't do this."

The blonde bristled at this. "Of course I can do this! But until I do tell him, you're the only person I know who acts like him to practice on!"

The red eyed teen narrowed his eyes. "I do not act like Kaiba," he said monotonously. Yugi blinked up at him with a smile. "You kind of do Yami," Yugi pointed out. Yami's eyes narrowed further.

"Alright! Don't start right now Yami-that would only cause Kaiba to come over here to see what's going on, and I really can't handle it," Jou said looking around suspiciously. Yugi smiled at his friend and snuggled closer to Yami.

"Jou-kun, I'm sure you can tell you how you feel. Just walk right up to him and give him the chocolate you made," Yugi said smiling wider. Yami smirked.

"Or you could just grab him, drag him to a closet, and have the best make-out session of your life."

"Yami!"

"Like he hasn't thought of it."

"That's not the point!"

"Guys," Jou coughed.

"It's easier than wasting all this time."

"But Jou-kun needs to tell Kaiba-kun how he feels!"

"Guys!" Jou coughed a bit louder.

"He can get his point across just fine like that."

"Kaiba-kun would understand better with a confession!"

"GUYS!" Jou yelled. The two look a likes stopped and stared at him. "Right, well it's not like I don't appreciate your input, but I think I'll just do it my own way."

"Oh?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "So you know exactly what you're going to do?"

A blank look settled on his face before Jou's face fell. "I have no idea."

Yugi gave him a sympathetic look. "Why are you having such a hard time?"

"Well, this is Kaiba we're talking about. Kaiba Seto, the cold asshole who calls me mutt all the time. When I tell him, he'll more than likely say no and then I'll never talk to him again."

"You two don't talk. You insult each other," Yami told him.

A wistful look crossed the blonde's face. "Yeah but, that's different. When we argue, it's like it's only the two of us. We just focus on each other, and nobody else. I love that feeling; for a little bit I kind of feel like he likes be back, ya know? Like he knows exactly what I want to say, but don't. It's awesome."

A silence settled over the trio, the two tri-colored teens looking at the happy expression Jou had on. Said male sighed and looked back at them with a serious face. "That's why I'm nervous about telling Kaiba."

"Telling me what mutt?" a deep voice asked from behind and Jou froze. 'Aw hell no,' he thought. 'Hell no. The gods can't hate me that much.'

"Tell me what?" the voice demanded sharply. Jou turned around slowly with wide eyes. 'They hate me. So much.'

There standing behind him in all his CEO badass glory was Kaiba Seto, looking at him with cold calculating eyes. "I'm not going to ask again. Tell me what?" Kaiba demanded coldly, glancing at the two behind Jou briefly before settling on him.

Yami smirked and walked past Jou dragging his aibou along with him. Yugi gave him a small wave wearing a bright smile. "See you later Jou-kun!" he said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Jou could only stare after the two. Weren't they supposed to be his friends? Friends don't leave other friends with their crushes on Valentine's Day, especially when said crush happens to be Kaiba Seto! It just wasn't done! And didn't he lock that door? He could have sworn he did…

"Mutt," Kaiba growled and Jou turned to him with a wide eyed look.

"W-What?" he managed out and cursed himself for stuttering.

Kaiba glared. "You know my question."

Jou cocked his head to the side. Question? What question- Oh right! That question!

"Um, well, you see, there's a very interesting story to that," Jou rubbed the back of his head nervously. The small box touched his skin and he started. He forgot the box! Where could he hide it?

Kaiba saw the box before he could do anything else. "Dog treats?" his mouth curled up into a sneer. "If you're that hungry, you could just beg. I might give you something."

Jou blinked a few times. Then he glared.

"These aren't dog treats! They're chocolates!" Jou said defensively.

The CEO's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Chocolates? No one in their right mind would give you any. Who's the unfortunate person you are giving those to?" he asked viciously.

"You!"

Silence fell over them as Jou realized what he blurted out. He froze watching Kaiba's blank face with apprehension. He hadn't meant to say that, really. Like always when fighting with Kaiba, he didn't even think about what he said. It just came out.

Stupid hot bastard.

Finally Kaiba a smirk and took a step forward. Jou took one step back.

"Isn't Valentine's Day a day for _girls_ to admit their feelings?" he asked taking another step forward.

Jou took another step back. "I'm not a girl moneybags!"

Step forward. "Then why did you make chocolate?"

Step back. "I must have been drunk when I did."

Two step forward. "Oh really?"

Step ba- that would be the wall. He got himself caught in a corner. If anyone from his old gangs were to see him now, they would laugh their asses off.

Kaiba placed one hand on either side of Jou's head and leaned in. "Normally, I don't accept anything on Valentine's Day," he stated casually. Inside, Jou could hear his heart break and he looked down. "But-" a finger lifted his chin up and amber met cobalt "I think I could make an exception this year."

It took a few seconds but a smile spread across Jou's face. "You mean…?" he trailed off feeling happier than he could ever remember.

The CEO rolled his eyes. "Yes. I return your feelings pup," he stated. Then he leaned in a bit until his lips were centimeters away from Jou's. A small ringing noise made Jou start and Kaiba reached a hand down into his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and held it up to his ear.

"You had better have a good reason for this," he growled dangerously not moving back. A small pout formed on Jou's lips. They were having a moment dammit! Why'd someone have to ruin that?

"I'll be right there," Kaiba said snapping the phone shut. He gave a sigh, his breath fanning the blonde's face. He felt his face growing hot and Kaiba noticed with a smirk. He brought his head down and closed the distance between the two.

The kiss was short and sweet but it was better than Jou had ever thought. Slowly, Kaiba pulled away with a smirk. "Happy Valentine's Day pup," he whispered planting a kiss on his forehead before walking out the door.

Jou watched him walk out the door with a small smile. Happy Valentine's Day indeed.

(Stupid page break won't work)

Alright, for those who care to, check out my pagey thing for an announcement(s). I would put it here but I'm too lazy. So yeah.

Happy Valentine's Day!

InsertSomethingClever


End file.
